


Noises Between Books

by Alcram_dreamers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dwori - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Library AU, Library Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Modern Setting, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Rutting, Smut, Thilbo, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/pseuds/Alcram_dreamers
Summary: I suck at summaries so I’ll just tell that I inspired this fic in this phrase that someone wrote I don’t know when: “The library’s pretty empty save for you and me and OH that couple making out loudly in the shelves somewhere” Library AU! Oneshot! Hope you like it, since its my first time doing this (u///u)





	

It's 8 pm in the University, Bilbo still writing desperately on a desk full of Grammatical books in front of him on the Library. He has been sitting there for at least five hours, and he may continue, unless this stupid essay ends on its own. But no. The world doesn't work that way, if you want something done, you must do it yourself, or at least that's what Bilbo thought. My God, he have been in this library for the sixth day in a row!  
The library is quiet on the night, except for the usual ruffle of papers being changed and the rasp of pen over paper. Almost empty as the other students start to pack up their things after a long day, probably heading home with their roommates or even with their parents, just as Bilbo would want to. Others would think the silence of the library scary, but for him, it was a relief. Because at least here he will always be aware that someone was near, where as in home... loneliness... it was a word that couldn't compare to what he felt in that old house. Without his parents, it only was an empty vessel that shone over dark memories that faded every passing day.  
"Tum!"  
Bilbo jumped in his seat, surprised by the noise of a falling book, lifting his face immediately to meet with the gaze of a stranger three desk over him. It was fast and unusual, as apparently both didn´t expect to link eyes. 'Dark haired guy' frowned at Bilbo, realizing that he seemed surprised as well. "What the...?"  
"Tum-Pum!" Bilbo jumped again by the noise, and 'dark haired guy' just frowned more turning his head right and left. Apparently they were now the only ones (apart from whoever was making the noises) on the library. "Tum!"  
'Dark haired guy' got up from his seat and headed silently to Bilbo. Bilbo just raised his eyebrows, entirely confused by this strange situation, and even more when it appeared that the person in front of him was no other but Thorin Oakenshield, Capitan of the Basketball team and head master of the university departments. His cheeks got heat. To think that he was calling him 'dark haired guy' on his head.  
"TUM!"  
Thorin stood still, fixing his gaze on some shelves back of him. Bilbo couldn't stop himself from staring, admiring how his blue eyes shone in the low light, the way his long dark haired hang messy in his ponytail and his glasses almost falling from the tip of his nose. Gosh, he's handsome. Bilbo has admire him since the first year, astonished with his facility to be so unfairly perfect. Academic, athletic, tall, imposing, respectful, serious and bashfully handsome. Really, who could think he was even human?  
He suddenly felt a gigantic hand land in his shoulder, jumping once more to the unexpected. He looked immediately to it, following with his gaze the owner, discovering that it was indeed of Thorin. His eyes went wide, the bastard was not even looking at him! And still he could feel his heart razing. Thorin started to lean his head to his ears, and that just didn't help at all!  
"Come with me" Thorin said in a whisper. He sounded serious and thanks to that Bilbo's head stop spinning. Was something going on?  
"Excuse me?" He said, trying to sound serious as well  
"I think someone is messing with the books" Thorin said as he release his shoulder. "Just come and help me, will you?" it sounded more like an order than anything, it even seemed as if he was annoyed with him, but how could he deny Thorin Oakenshield.  
"Uh-umm, okey..." He stood and both started to pass about, walking slowly as if trying to sneak from someone. This was ridiculous, why were they even doing this? It wasn't their business! Looking at his back, Bilbo keep staring to his muscles contract as he moved... Ok, he could make this his business.... *Cough, cough* wait, what?  
"Hey, keep silence" Thorin look at him over his shoulder, still with that stupid frown on his brow.  
"Sorry, it's just that... I don't understand why we have to bother with this... ?" Thorin stop and Bilbo cursed himself for making his thoughts visible. Thorin turned once more, but this time facing him entirely.  
"Isn't our job as students to be sure our school is respected as it should?" Now that was bad, his brow seemed more prominent and his gaze became really intimidating.  
"Ah-um.... well I-"  
"TUM!" "Ah~!" Both jumped to this one, stumbling to the nearest shelve and falling still to the floor. It sounded nearer than expected. And.... well... didn't that just sounded like a... a moan? "Mmh! Ah~!" Ok... definitely a moan.  
He could feel the heat in his ears and cheeks, staring straight to the floor, as he heard his own chest rating. From that angle he could see Thorin's legs supporting on the floor, and his oh so damn massive hand resting on Bilbo's knee. When did that arrive there?  
"Mmh! Mmmh!" It was obvious by the sounds that the couple was trying it's hard to keep as silent as possible, it may have worked when they were sitting on the desks near the reception, but from their current position all could be heard as clear as water. The shuffling of clothes, the breathless gasps, lewd whimpers, the slimily sounds of passionate kissing...  
"Fuck, I didn't expected this... " Thorin's voice sounded breathless and a bit irritated, murmuring between his teeth.  
"Wha-what do we do now?" Bilbo hissed, lifting finally his head searching for an answer, desperate to get out of this uncomfortable situation.  
"Let's have a look" that took Bilbo by surprise, opening impossibly wide his eyes at the implication "No! Idiot! If we recognize the intruders, at least we could report them to the librarian" Thorin answer, turning red all over the face (and wasn't that a really endearing site) but hissing in a more quiet voice than before. Bilbo felt more heat all over his face, certain his misunderstanding earned him a tomato appearance as a punishment.  
"Tum! Tum!" "Aaaaah~"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course... " he tried to save the awkward silence that followed, but it couldn't go worse with what was already happening. Both stood up again, and Thorin keep his hand on Bilbo's abdomen, guiding him along as they continued to the obvious source of noises between books, three more shelves to the end of the corridor.  
Bilbo's heart started razing again, but now for a different reason. Wasn't actually this his first interaction with his school idol? He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. What an adventure! This was starting to excite him as a child would with a new toy. Maybe this certainly was a strange situation, but at least he would have a story to tell! Was he really sad working just a few minutes ago?  
Finally reaching the end of the corridor, sneaking up as best as they could, they lean out their heads just to see what was happening.  
Oh... they should have just leave and let them be...  
There, between the wall and a massive, sturdy, calve man, was the librarian. Pressed to the wall under the man's arms as they rubbed intensely their groins, kissing passionately with open mouths, hands trying to liberate their partner's cloths.  
"The fuck with Ori?!" Bilbo hissed over Thorin's shoulder regretting so much that he was friend with the librarian because this image will be print forever in his mind.  
"And that's my fucking cousin Dwalin!" Thorin hissed back, understanding immediately Bilbo's situation, reciprocating feelings with him. Both pulled away from the corner too fast for their own good, stumbling with the furniture on their backs.  
"Tum! Tum! PUM!" various books fell from the shelve and everything freezes in a terrible silence. Both looked at each other seeking help.  
"What the...?" Ori's voice.  
"Who's there?!" Dwalin's angry voice rose over Ori's and that settle things for Thorin, reacting faster than Bilbo. He took Bilbo's hand in his and started running to the opposite corridor, dragging him with not much care in an impossible speed. They turned and turned in so many different corners that he even felt dizzy, heart beat razing at the expectation of being discover spying. Because, well... what else will others call what they did?  
At some point Bilbo closed his eyes, letting himself be manhandled knowing very well that there wasn't much to do but run. And just like that, he heard a door open and stopped abruptly as it apparently closed on his back... But why?  
He opened his eyes slowly, discovering a sweaty chest in front of him over the dark. Where were they? Lifting his head up he locked eyes with Thorin, whose breading loomed over him like a big fan.  
"Are we hiding in a closet?" he asked incredulously, frowning to hide his oh so suddenly heat.  
"Yeah..." Thorin leaned backwards to the opposite wall, but still to near of Bilbo not separating that much with how small the room was. He felt their legs tangle...  
"W-why?" their eyes didn´t unlock, and this felt so strange. What was happening? Bilbo kept as best as he could pressed on the door on his back, ignoring with all his might were their bodies touched.  
"I know my cousin... we are... best friends" Thorin inhaled harshly, gulping suddenly as if trying to concentrate. "He would have kill us, believe me, we have to hide until it is safe... "  
"Safe?" he gulped too, shuffling a little in his spot. "And when will that be?" Thorin kept quiet for a long while, just staring at Bilbo in a more relaxed way, but still breathless from the running. Or Bilbo hoped that was for.  
"I don't know" and so Thorin closed his eyes and rested his head as well in the wall. Lifting his right arm to his hair, brushing accidently Bilbo's side without realizing (or did he not?). A chill passed through all his body, heart beat razing again with the touch and the incredible view. 'Stop that!' he thought, falling his gaze to his hands, that were currently grabbing desperately to the end of his shirt.  
"S-s-so what do we do i-in the meantime?" again a prolonged silence, and this didn't help at all. Was he reading his actions? Did he finally realized how Bilbo felt? Was he torturing him?  
Then a massive hand (again! Fucking Jesus) landed in his left cheek leaving his mind in blank and freezing on the spot. The colossal fingers brushed his skin delicately, making themselves home as the thumb rubbed his lower lip and lifted his head upwards. Thorin was near, no longer pressed to the wall but looming entirely over him, his face just a few inches away from his. 'What's going on?'  
"Make ourselves comfortable... " his voice sounded disconcerting, almost audible as he continued to lean over him while closing his eyes.  
"Thori-?" Their lips linked, silencing his words as his other hand settle on Bilbo's hip. They pressed gently, startling him with how soft both beard and lips felt. 'Softness? He's kissing me!' It was chaste and sweet, almost as if Thorin felt scared of how he would react. Bilbo immediately grabbed Thorin's arms with his hands, holding for dear life as he closed his eyes and pressed back. Feeling dizzy, entirely confused but not giving a dam to this illogical situation. Thorin Oakenshield was kissing him! And just as it came it stopped suddenly, but Thorin kept their foreheads together, still breathless, sliding his left hand to Bilbo's neck. His eyes were closed but the hand in Bilbo's hips squeezed strongly, the only indication that this was real. "Th-Thorin?"  
He finally opened his eyes, gaze entirely fixed on Bilbo's. Blue and shinny as a sparkling diamond, even in the dark they shone with their own light.  
"You know my name..."  
"What?" Bilbo frowned at him. Now that was just ridiculous. "Of course I know your name, you're fucking Oakenshield!" He hissed offended by the implication, did he thought Bilbo would just let anybody drag him to a closet and kiss him?! "You're capitan of the Basketball team and you're between the three best grades of the generation!" And now he was just babbling nonsense, but when Bilbo felt like talking* nobody could stop him. "You're the head master! How wouldn't I know your fucking name when I so fucking admire you-!" He stopped.  
And that's how you cave your own grave.  
"Wait - No - I mean-" his heart beat could be heard all over the tiny room, awareness of just how small he was compared to this mountain of a man and how his shaking body probably made him looked as a scary rabbit. He felt like boiling with the heat on his face, stammering over words. "I-I just-" Thorin growled, reaching again for his mouth. Bilbo gasp to the animalistic look in his eyes, feeling his own heart stop a mere fraction.  
"Bilbo..." Thorin bites his lower lip, dragging him closer with his arms and tangling his leg between Bilbo's.  
"Ah~" A whimper escapes his lips, quite certain that the bulk he felt wasn't something of his imagination. Thorin growled more holding his head still with the hand on his neck. He kissed apologetically the bruised lip and continued to press kiss after kiss over them. All while his other hand slide slowly from Bilbo's hip to his bottom cheeks. "Ah!  
Without a second thought, taking advantage of the situation Thorin slide his tongue between Bilbo's moan. Biting his tongue, sucking it and licking the insides of his mouth. Bilbo gasped and hold tighter to Thorin, tilting his head just enough to make more room for that delicious tongue. Thorin groans pushing Bilbo against the door with his hips, rubbing their now evident erections with the friction, seeking release.  
"Thorin..." Bilbo barely separates returning again as he removes slowly Thorin's hand from his neck so that he could tangle both arms on the other's instead. So Thorin joins his other hand, now both squeezing Bilbo's buttocks. Every movement was slow but brusque in it's intensity, making one another know how much they wanted this. Bilbo's mind was a mess, arousal and desperation reigning, but even in his confusion Bilbo wouldn't surrender completely. Oh, Thorin was wrong if he thought that he could tame him. Bilbo intertwines his fingers on Thorin's hair and suddenly pulls harshly, fighting back for dominance, their mouths a battlefield on its own. Both growl at each other, Thorin stretching his rear and Bilbo pulling harder his hair. Gasps and sloppy sounds surround them, trusting hips with one another. Bilbo lifts one leg trying to climb him, but fails completely.  
"Lift me" Bilbo separates and bites gently Thorin's lower lip, before talking between closed teeth. "Lift me"  
"A bossy one, eh" Thorin chuckles, a quiet rumble that he practically feels more than hear between their joined bodies. Bilbo bites harder making Thorin gasp, smirking as he pulls him down and reaches for his ear.  
"Shush... We are hiding, remember?" He kisses his ear and then bites gently Thorin's lobe.  
"That's right~" in a smooth move Thorin obeys lifting Bilbo so he's sitting over his hips just as he tangles his legs around him. Now one head taller, Thorin reaches for his neck and place his lips over naked skin. "So you better stop moaning so loud~"  
"AH!" Thorin bites him suddenly, digging his teeth to the point of hurting, marking Bilbo as his. Bilbo covers bites his lips holding his voice, pulling harder his hair, supporting the pain and pleasure that shots over his body. He has always loved rough treatment. Thorin then licks the mark and bites higher, near his ear. It suddenly is too much, but at the same time not enough. "Morron, ah~ , you're lifting me too high" Bilbo hissed, pulling in insistent tugs so he could stop Thorin. He had another idea by doing him lift him.  
"Mm?" Thorin ignores him, trailing Bilbo's ear from tip to the inside of his shelve with that trained tongue. Bilbo shivers desperately and arcs his back pressing his erection to his stomach. No... This wasn't enough.  
"L-lower me a bit" Bilbo pulls away and places his right hand over Thorin's chest as he grabs and moves him firmly from his hair. They lock eyes, Thorin's round and big, evident surprise to how strong Bilbo truly was. That only turns him more...  
"And why would I do that?" Thorin's lips are swollen, red from his ministrations, tempting as he so cheekily smirks. He smirks back. This was fun. He had never imagined how right this would feel with someone as Thorin. How some sort of competition could be so damn hot.  
His hand slides from chest to abdomen in a slow move, trailing over his shirt and letting his fingertips feel every muscles under clothes. He can feel him tense, loving the way his eyes widened again. Bilbo leans closer and press a chaste kiss over his nose, letting his hand lower even more. "Because I have better plans than yours~"  
"Ah~! Bilbo..." Thorin closes distance and steals his mouth as he lowers Bilbo obediently. Now with their pants at hands reach, crotch in front from one another, Bilbo neatly opens his zipper and cheekily pulls down the front of Thorin's boxer, freeing his desired prize. "Ah~!" Thorin's legs fail and both land to the floor slowly, Bilbo still pressed to the door and sitting over him as Thorin lays his head on his shoulder, breathing harshly while Bilbo takes him in hand.  
"Too much?" Bilbo smirks, content with himself to earn such reaction. "But I have only grab it~" and so he starts, letting his thumb circle over the head already feeling the precum. Thorin growls suddenly, grabbing his wrist trying to stop him.  
"Don't tease~" But Bilbo ignores him and squeezes gently his member, earning another lewd growl. "Ah~! Wait!" Thorin hisses, holding tighter his wrist, biting suddenly his shoulder just as before. Bilbo gasps and quickly release him, confused as to why Thorin would reject his attention. But soon he forgets when Thorin trails his other hand from buttocks to front, still holding his wrist with the other, trying desperately to unzip his pants and failing miserably. "Together." The words escape like a quiet hush, more like a statement than anything. He's still trying to free him, tugging insistently his pants with trembling hands.  
"Nervous?" Bilbo chuckles quietly, settling his other hand over Thorin's. "Here, let me~" and so Bilbo removes his hand and unzips his pants. "There you go~" Thorin growls and reach for mouth and pants at the same time. Practically digging on his boxers and pulling him free.  
"Ah~! Thorin!" The brute squeezes hard, and circles the head in revenge, eating his mouth desperately as well. But it's not over, Thorin guides the hand he's holding to his mouth and licks it in front of his eyes, trailing his tongue over his palm and between his fingers, circling them lasciviously. Bilbo's breath rises, turning suddenly read with the display. "Thorin~" His name escapes like a moan, needy and urgent in its desire. Thorin smirks in his palm, and suddenly eats hole two fingers bowing his head as he circles them with his tongue inside of his mouth. Bilbo whines and feels his free cock grow between Thorin's hold. But Thorin stops and Bilbo whimpers from the lose making him chuckle.  
"Your turn..." Thorin release his members and place the hand on Bilbo's cheek, still holding his wrist with the other, smiling at him in a pleading way. Bilbo understands and immediately licks his palm, mirroring the recent show. His hand feels damn big as always, rough skin under his tongue, strong muscles even on his fingers, making him imagine if his penis would feel the same on his mouth. Bilbo takes three fingers in, bowing his head slowly around them. Thorin groans and pulls his hand free and so he lowers Bilbo's hand to hiss member making it close around it while he does the same with his. Both feeling their saliva cover their cocks. Thorin's face gets near to his, close but not enough, lips almost touching.  
"Together." His voice vibrates trough all his body, strong, commanding, deep as he spells them. Bilbo joins their mouth again, linking tongues and stroking suddenly in a slow move. Thorin groans and reciprocates his movements, encompassing their rhythms, both lubricating each other with their saliva. Moving from head to base, circling the tip and trailing the pulsing veins, pulling up and down in slow motions, tightening and softening their hold. Thorin finally frees his wrist, but quickly replace it on his stomach, entering under his shirt and pulling it up as his palm trails over naked skin.  
"Wha-?" Bilbo talks between kisses but shuts up as Thorin's thumb reach his nipple. "Ah~!" He moans in their mouths, pulling harder his hair and squeezing Thorin's cock. He groans in response and starts circling his thumb around it, pinching and squeezing hard.  
Both lose rhythm and stroke harder at each other, pulling urgently, overwhelmed at each others reactions. Thorin's groans and rough treatments inflames him, making Bilbo moan and say his name incoherently between kisses, spelling it as a mantra that will release him from this building fire. The room soon transforms into a box of lewded noises, the smell of sex and sweat surrounding them.  
It's too much, to much for his body. The perfection of this moment a delusion that he had never imagined. Desires he didn't dare to have. Demanding as he had never been. Thorin brought this part of him, he was the cause of all his boldness, the one that made him fight for a better grade, to feel capable of holding a ball in a game and try even if he was bad at it, he inspired him in so many occasions and Bilbo had forgot it when his parents died. Thorin was one of his role models. And he was now pressed on his arms!  
He wanted him, he wanted Thorin. All of him. Bilbo didn't knew he wanted this, but now that he had taste this feeling he would take it hole. It didn't matter if after this they never talked again, he would have what Thorin could give. Bilbo was egoist, but never apprehensive. And he will return to admire him from afar, knowing that they had this moment. That they shared this secret. And Bilbo will always appreciate it. This moment of release from the dark cave that his parents had leave him. This moment were Thorin made him realize of his poor state. Were he made Bilbo be who he truly was again.  
"AH!" Bilbo feels the building tension on his belly reach its peak, skin aflame feeling the pulsing veins on Thorin's cock tensing as well. "THORIN!" He shouts as he comes hard on Thorin's hand, his vision going blank, head hitting the door, mouth open in pure ecstasy. His breath calms and he can feel his sweat falling from his brow. It was amazing.  
"D-don't stop" It wasn't over. As Bilbo's vision returns he finds Thorin's forehead on his shoulder, dark hair wet between his fingers, damp with his sweat. His desperate gasps are the only sound in the room. Thorin was still hard on his hand, the pulsing member and the trembling hand over his nipple evidence that he was close. Bilbo chuckled.  
"Sorry" he kisses his hairy head and renews his handwork, speed increasing as he strokes holding as hard as he can, forcing his exhausted body to do this last thing for Thorin. Bilbo nuzzles his nose through his hair, breathing his musky smell. He can feel it tense in its base, needy whimpers scaling his lips. Did he sounded the same moments ago? It was endearing. Bilbo kisses again his head, spelling the words over his hair. "Come. For. Me."  
"BILBO!" Thorin comes suddenly, shouting beautifully his name in a crying gasp. Bilbo feels him spill on their clothes, curious as to how they look with their joined mess between his bodies. But Thorin's massive body is still over him, his back the only view Bilbo can get. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but he would love to see that face of his, exhausted just as he felt after their love making.  
The room turns silent, their heavy breaths the only sound. What now? Bilbo inhaled deeply. This was it...  
"Bilbo... " His name vibrates through the room, cutting the sudden silence. The words sound broken, a hint of doubt on its tone.  
"Thorin?" Bilbo feels him trembling around him, face still pressed to his shoulder. "Thorin?" Bilbo settles both hands on Thorin's face and place his face in front him. He had his eyes closed, breathing harshly.  
"This... Is not something of the moment... I-I-" Realization hits Bilbo. Thorin was having doubts about Bilbo's intentions. But why? "Bilbo... I want... "  
'Wait. . . He used my name. . . he has been using it since the beginning!' Thorin wanted him, not just some tumble or a release in a dark room. No. He wanted him.  
"I want to- " Bilbo kisses him suddenly, eating his words and giving himself entirely in that one kiss. Thorin responds eagerly taking his face in hand as well. And for a long moment they stay like this. Kissing and leaving each other breathless. He wanted him. He knew who he was. Bilbo then separates, pressing their foreheads together and making Thorin look him in the eye, smirking like an idiot.  
"You know my name..." Silence reigns the room, both smiling at each other.  
"Yeah... I do" Thorin stars laughing, a quiet rumble that rises every second, making him laugh as well. Thorin kisses him gently, a chaste kiss as both still laugh. "Bilbo I-"  
"Toc-Toc" they jump and hit heads with each other. The sudden knock nothing to be ignored. Both groan rubbing their foreheads, still dizzy to comprehend what just happened.  
"Hey. Are you both still busy or what?" Dwalin's voice. And it sounded disconcertingly calm. They look at each other, eyes wide with sudden pale skin. "I'm going to open the door, so you better be presentable." The door starts moving on his back and he tenses, frozen in the spot, not knowing what to do.  
Thorin pulls him between his arms, head to his chest and make both support to the other wall, racing in a inhuman speed his leg and blocking the door with it.  
"Don't be stupid!"  
"Then get out already!"  
"Give us a minute!"  
"I think we have given enough time! You noisy bastards!" They bark at each other, not stopping a second. Bilbo just feels his chest moving as Thorin shouts, deaf to their scandal as he only hears his crazy heartbeat.  
"Dwalin! CALM DOWN!" Now he heard that. It was strange to hear Ori shout, but when he did it was scary as hell. He may be small and friendly, but not for nothing he was a authority in this building. "Thorin, Bilbo, we need to close the library, get out when you're ready and we will wait you both on the entrance. OK?" It sounded commanding, not giving space for complains.  
"Ok..." Thorin answers, making Bilbo jump in his arms. The sound of leaving foot steps reach their ears, surrounding them again in silence. Bilbo separates and race his head. They see at each other.  
"What now?" Bilbo asks, confused and scared to what was about to come. Thorin only smiles at him, a thin line hiding between beard.  
"Affront the consequence I guess." He answers, looking down to Bilbo's chest, admiring something with sparkling eyes.  
"What are your looking at?" Bilbo's gaze falls, taken by surprise as he contemplates their consequences. They were stained with cum and sweat, half naked as they're linked together their flaccid members touching each other. Thorin's shirt darker around the dots and Bilbo's chest a messy display. Bilbo gasps. They couldn't get out like this!!  
"Don't worry" Thorin pushes him a little and stars shuffling as he removes his shirt, reveling bare chest to a sudden flustered Bilbo. Big pectorals, dark fur trailing from chest to base~, a tempting path that he would love to follow with his mouth to the very end. Wait. It wasn't the moment for that! Thorin laughs at him. Did he said that aloud? "I have a sweater on the desk were our things are, lets use this for now..." He stars cleaning them calming Bilbo as he smiles at him.  
When they are ready they get to their feet and help each other with their wrinkled clothes. Finally opening the door and heading as fast as they can to the desks were everything began. As they arrive, Bilbo stops first where his things are, gaze fixed on Thorin as he heads to the other end. There he watches him take a blue sweater with the slogan of Erebor's university as he puts it on. When Thorin's head pops out of the head's hole, Bilbo avoids his gaze and starts sorting his books and pencil case to his bag.  
The silence that follows is almost unbearable. No books falling from shelves, no pencil scratching over paper, no turning of pages as someone reads, only the deep silence and the shuffling of their stuff. They haven't said a words since they got out.  
What now? They haven't sorted out anything! Were they going to avoid what just happened? Certainly not! Thorin was quite clear that it wasn't something of the moment! So then what? Was he considering being friends with benefits? Bilbo didn't like that... Were they going to start dating? No. That would be too good to be true... But... Thorin seemed scared when they finished... Maybe now wasn't the moment for this. Maybe Thorin will search for him later, so they could solve whatever was happening. Or maybe Thorin didn't think it deserve solving! Fuck. Did Bilbo really thought that he would be satisfied just with the memory? Thorin just gave him a possibility... And that was enough to turn his world upside down.  
"Bilbo..." A fucking massive hand lands on his shoulder (Again!) making him jump and throw the last book he was about to save. Bilbo huffs and turns to look at Thorin, frowning at him and his so damn attractive smirk.  
"You love to scare the hell out of me, don't you?" Thorin smirk widens, chuckling at Bilbo's answer.  
"Sorry, but you certainly look cute when scared" Bilbo gasps and punch him on the shoulder jokingly, both laughing openly. Well. At least they could talk with no problem. But his smirk soon falls, turning his lips in a thin line. Oh, that was bad. Bilbo raises his brow asking quietly, but Thorin only avoids his gaze, looking determined to the hand holding his shoulder.  
"Bilbo... I..." The hand squeezes him, the frown on his face making Thorin look concerned. "Dwalin interrupted me back there..."  
"Oh..." So now was the moment. Bilbo didn't know if he felt relief or scared... Was he ready to finally know?  
"Bilbo. I-I wanted to ask..." The hand on his shoulder falls slowly through his arm, trailing his fingers over cloth until they grab his hand. Concerned as he was in the closet, still looking everywhere but Bilbo. No way! Was he going to ask what Bilbo thought he was going to ask?! Impossible! "I wanted to know if..."  
"Yes?" Thorin lift his head, finally looking at him. His eyes spark like diamonds, a mixture of emotions reflect in his gaze. Determination the only evident thing on his posture. It really was happening!  
"Will you date me Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin's voice vibrates through all his body, ecoing incredibly loud in his head. His mind is in a blank, not giving room to anything but Thorin's presence. He was looking at him intently, waiting patiently at his reaction. Indeed, too good to be real. Bilbo grabs his neck with his free hand and pulls him down as he reach for him open mouthed, devouring him like an animal.  
"Of course!" He practically shouts in the kiss. Grabbing desperately at him, making sure this wasn't a dream. Thorin chuckles throw the kisses answering eagerly to Bilbo's ministrations, placing both hands to his hips. "Of course..." Bilbo ends the kiss parting slowly. "But..." Thorin eyes widened. Suddenly pale, grabbing at him harder, probably scared or surprised. Who knew. Bilbo chuckles and kisses him gently. "But only if you tell me why~"  
"What?" Bilbo chuckles at Thorin's dumb face. He just kisses him again and then pulls away.  
"I think I have made a fool of myself already by babbling how much I admire you" Bilbo tells while he searches and picks up the book he threw just a few moments. "It would be nice to not be the only one, and know from where you know my name" As he turns to look at Thorin, he smirks, reassuring the other with how much he was into this. How much he would love to try this out, to know Thorin entirely and have him again pressed in some dark room.  
"Of course" Thorin smirks back and extends his hand at him taking Bilbo's bag with the other. "But that will be for another day, now we have to face our dear friends"  
Bilbo groans loudly as he accepts instinctly his hand, both walking next to one another to the front door of the library.  
Thorin was a daydream, something he secretly desired, but now... He was his daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! Feel free to comment, I would love to know your opinion (-///-)  
> And if someone wants to follow me on tumblr find me as alcram-dreamers , I actually do fanart (mainly thilbo), this is my first time making fanfics :S


End file.
